Red Bird
'''Red Bird '''is the main antagonist of the feature film, ''Animal Planet. ''He was once the king of his own kingdom until he was exiled for his wicked and selfish nature. Determined to become the most powerful bird in the world, Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and began to devise a plan to annihilate the mammals living in the city and become the king of their kingdom. Background Red Bird once lived in the kingdom of Bird Town and ruled the kingdom as their king. Although, he was the powerful bird in the kingdom, he was a cruel and selfish ruler who abused his power. One night, while counting his money, Red Bird is encountered by a goat who is seeking shelter for the night. Disgusted by the appearance of the goat, Red Bird refused to let him stay. He slammed the door and returned to counting his money. Desperate, the goat tried to get in the castle by going through the skylight. Red Bird walked up to the top of the skylight and confronted the goat who was climbing up the ladder and kicked him off the ladder and to his death. As Red Bird returned to his castle, a storm entered Bird Town and lightning began to destroy everything. The storm continued to destroy all of Bird Town and the storm finally stopped but half of the kingdom was destroyed. The citizens of Bird Town discovered Red Bird's crime and deduced that he angered Mother Nature and used her magic to punish the kingdom for their actions. Red Bird tried to defend himself from his subjects but they refuse as his actions nearly costed them their lives. They all picked up Red Bird and threw him out of the kingdom where he landed on his wing, painfully spraining it. Now dethroned, Red Bird longed to regain his status as king. Sometime after his banishment, Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town, a city that is ruled by Mayor Robinson. He then sought residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano where he invited mammals in to play Poker with him, only for him to cheat, win and gain their valuables while his opponent suffers an unfortunate fate. Red Bird continued to murder mammals and said he won't stop until Mayor Robinson gives up his position as mayor and gives it to him. Personality Red Bird is a sadistic and greedy bird who abuses his power as king and cares less about his subjects and only wishes for them to obey his orders and won't hesitate to punish them. However, Red Bird learned the hard way, how his selfish actions led to his downfall. After his banishment from Bird Town, Red Bird's main objective was to become the most powerful bird and exact revenge on the mammals as he blamed them for having himself exiled from his kingdom and losing his power, money and title as king in the process. Since his banishment, Red Bird revealed himself to be a wicked, cruel, merciless and tricky gambler as he bets other's lives and cheats them out of their winning, thus resulting in their death. While appearing a fearsome and gruesome enemy to the entire city of Animal Town, Red Bird was shown to be very apprehensive as he was afraid that Hugo and his friends would end his reign in Animal Town and feared that would result in his doom. To ensure control over Animal Town, Red Bird cleverly activated a robotic dummy of himself to throw the mammals off the trail. Thus, they wouldn't be surprised when they learned that Red Bird is actually alive. Red Bird is shown to have a dark sense of humor as he sadistically tortured Mayor Robinson and his family as they were taken as prisoners after he had abducted all of the mammals from their homes. While showing no sympathy or kindness for others, Red Bird posed as a fatherly figure for his sons and actually treated with kindness, which inspired them to mourn the death of their father. Physical appearance Red Bird is a tall, slender and muscular red Cardinal with a yellow beak and wears a black cape as his original cape was purple, since he originally lived in royalty. Powers and abilities After his banishment from Bird Town, Red Bird was literally tossed out of his kingdom and landed on his wings. This left Red Bird flightless and that resulted in his doom as he was unable to fly out of the volcano as he was plummeting to his death. Even without flight, Red Bird was shown to be exceptionally intelligent as he was capable of creating several torture devices and robots to aid him in his plans to take over Animal Town. In earlier drafts, Red Bird created a machine called the Clock Dropper which would drop all of the caged animals into the volcano once the clock struck 12 for midnight. During his final battle against Matthew, Red Bird's foot is caught on the rope of the clock dropper and he is dragged away from his home and into the lava of the volcano. Appearances Animal Planet On a quiet night in Animal Town, the unnamed king of Animal Town went over to the Bungle Jungle Volcano to interrogate Red Bird on his murderous crimes. However, this led Red Bird's chicks to grab the Animal King and throw him into the volcano. Chief Yak and Officer Stripes witness the murder and report it to Mayor Robinson, this prompts him to have the Animal Town army trained for a fight against Red Bird and his army. Later the next morning, Red Bird learns from his chicks that a group of humans have entered and Red Bird immediately expresses anxiety by how the humans will ruin his chance of achieving his goals of power. He reassures himself by deceiving the Animal Town army with a robotic dummy. He constructs a lair in the Sahara Desert and places the robotic dummy in the Sahara Desert where the army will strike. Red Bird's plan proves to be successful as the army fights and "defeats" Red Bird and his army. The entire city of Animal Town praises Hugo as their hero and he becomes a celebrity. Later in the film, Hugo and Benjamin had an intense argument which led the latter and his family to leave Animal Town. This proves to be an advantage for Red Bird as he's able to go forth with his plan with no interference from Hugo and his family. He abducts all of the mammals in the city and sentences them to immediate painful deaths. Inside the volcano, Red Bird cruelly tortures Mayor Robinson and his family. Unbeknownst to Red Bird, a resident of Rodent Runaway named Squeaky went over to the Wolfwood Forest to tell Hugo about Red Bird's survival and how he's about murder all of the mammals. Hearing this, Hugo and his friends return to Animal Town where Hugo confronts his enemy. Red Bird is unaware of Hugo returning to Animal Town until he heard a cage collapse. He angrily grabs his shotgun and begins to chase after Hugo and Squeaky. He chases them onto a beam and tries to shoot them but to his surprise, he runs out of bullets. He then unsheathes his sword. Before Red Bird could decapitate Hugo, he kicks Red Bird and runs for his life. Once he enters the building, the beam cracks. Red Bird regains consciousness and tries to chase after his enemies but is unable to go anywhere with his cape stuck between the crack of the beam. He tries to pull his cape out of the crack and untie his cape but the beam finally cracks and falls into the volcano with Red Bird. Even though, he untied his cape, he is unable to fly to safety. He screams as he plummets to his death. Following his ultimate demise, Red Bird's chicks are banished from Animal Town for their mischievous crimes and Hugo is crowned the new king of Animal Town.Category:Article of the week Category:Birds Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Inventors Category:Main antagonists Category:Kings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Wooten Villains Category:American characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Forest animals Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Swordsmen